OMC Shippings
.."Shipping" is another word for "couple". Here in OMC, we have four kinds of shippings, Outsider Shippings, shippings between each other, and Charrie Shippings, shippings between charries.. ("charrie" is short for "character" and are can also referred to as "ocs"). We also sometimes have Fictional Shippings, which are shippings between an Outsider and a fictional character from a book or movie or a TV programme or something. We also have Fictional Character Shippings, shippings between two fictional characters which we support. Outsider Ships Reel Reel is a ship between two people: Rawr (rawr_tehdino or blue_da_pikachu) and Seel. (cacricket) It is known as "Reel" and is a very popular shipping amongst the Outsiders. Catz (abbycat209) has started a Reel fan club. Things just got Reel! (get it?) There is also a Reel fan group on dA called Reel-Shippers. Charm (furry73bouncy) was the first one to draw Reel fanart. It is on her DeviantART account, Dovewing345, titled "Reel." After that, there has been a lot of Reel fanart following it. This shipping may as well be the most popular Outsider ship yet! Mushus Mushus is the ship of Mushy (Mushroom1200) and Citrus (candyzandy45) it has become a well-known ship and popular with the Outsiders. There is no fanart for Mushus yet. Gliraffe Gliraffe is the ship of Giraffe (blaze2023) and Glitter (big_sparking_star). Catz introduced it to her Shipping page not too long ago. This ship is not very popular. Mewster Mewster is the ship of Mew (ilikepie585) and Master (the_nerdy_glasses). This ship isn't very popular. Charter Charter is the ship of Charm (furry73bouncy) and Chatter (dogshermionegranger) This ship was created by Catz. The fanfiction on her shipping page was where Charm fell off a cliff and Chatter must save her. Mash Although this ship is very unknown, this is the ship of Master (albinoferretguy or the_nerdy_glasses) and Dash (1candyhappy) Created by Dash, and Master approved. This is a friendship ship. Because we were best friends. Cash This ship is also very unknown, but this is the ship of Dash (1candyhappy) and Chatter (dogshermionegranger). Of course this isn't a romantic ship. A ship between friends. Dash created it and Chatter replied with "Cash for life". It's referred to by both as Cash, or Cash for Life. Chace Chace is Cha'tter (dogshermionegranger) x A'ce (lets_talk_about_that). It was created by Ace, and is intended to be more of a frendship ship instead of a romantic one. This ship is entirely new, and is almost unknown to every Outsider, but it is still shipped by Ace anyway. xD Rylyn Do not ever speak of this. Sorry for my outburst ... '~ Oracle' We forgive you. '''-:- Charm -:-''' Chames Chames is the ship between Names and Chaotic. The ship was WILDLY popular until Names threw a fit and left OMC. Fictional Ships Drace Drace (Dra'co Malfoy xx A'ce) is the EPICAL AWESOME CRAZY COOL (okay, I better shut up now) ship of Ace (lets_talk_about_that) and Draco Malfoy, the fictional character from the Harry Potter series. It has been recognized by quite more then a few people, and there has even been a fictional crush double-date with another Outsider. Sometimes Ace refuses to believe Draco Malfoy is fictional. Like the Jayicorn/Catzfeather ship, it was made by the Outsider in the ship. This time, it was Ace. This ship is steadily growing popular; a while back, Ace was crazy over Draco Malfoy, and it was all over OMC. Still a while back, Ace grew over Draco Malfoy and more recently, she grew fond of him again. This time it is less popular, but it is growing! There are various Drace stories. In one of them, created by Ace herself, Draco drags Ace into a broom cupboard and then Pansy finds them and then Avada Kedavra and then they're dead. :O In another story, made by Rawr, Ace is in the Slytherin common room, and Draco Malfoy comes in and whispers something to the other peeps and they go away. Then they have a lovely little moment where they say they love each other and hug. :D In yet another story, created by Catz, Ace is sad because of all the fans shipping Dramione. "HE'S SUPPOSED TO GO WITH MEEEE", {-quote from da fanfiction-}. Then, Draco comes in , saying "I'll never love Hermione as much as I love you," and they have a little moment. :3 Dash: Sorry to interrupt your Drace Story, but, if it doesn't work out, remember that he'll go to Lucius Malfoy about it, and, you might die. Ace: Naw, Draco would never break up with me. :D Right? Chill: I'm telling FAAAAAther that you APset me! FAAAAAAther! FAAAAAAther! Dash: k how about this: Draco: Hermione shut up! You little mudblood! Ace is the only girl I will ever love! Hermione: - runs away - Draco: WAIT TILL MY FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS! (It's such a famous line) XD 'Jayicorn' Catzfeather, or Jayicorn is the ship of Catz, AKA Caticorn (abbycat209) with the fictional cat character from the Warriors series, Jayfeather. This ship was created by Catz herself and has been recognized by a few peeps. There has been a fictional crush double-date with another Outsider. >:D (See article above for that pairing) Wintper Wintper is the ship of Outsider Super (superfuri502) and Winter the IceWing from the Wings of Fire series. It is unknown in OMC because Super, although being an Outsider, doesn't go there much anymore. Citrustripe Citrustripe is the fictional shipping of Citrus (Candyzandy45) and Graystripe from the Warriors ''series by Erin Hunter. This ship was just created outta the blue right now, so it is uknown in OMC. I don't know what I'm doing with my life ;-; '''Supnardo' Supnardo is the fictional shipping of Sup'er (superfuri502) and Leo'nardo from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, created by Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman. This ship was created by a very good friend of Super's from church. This ship is very little-known to OMC. Ciro Ciro is fictional shipping of Citrus (candyzandy45) and Hiro from Big Hero 6. '' This ship was created by Citrus because she can. It is uknown to OMC. hiro is mine dash '''Sparcup' This is a fictional ship between Sparkly (6sparklytwisty, Dash's real best friend) and Hiccup from How To Train Your Dragon. The ship name was made by Dash, just for fun and for revenge on.....nevermind. Although this isn't about an Outsider, Dash thought that she should put it anyway. Dash also loves typing in third person. This ship is unknown to OMC. Sparkly: You little----- Dash: MY MOM BOUGHT US CAKE AND POPCORN. Sparkly: POPCORNNNNNNNNN Dash: Works everytime. Rawinn Rawinn is the ship between Rawr (rawr_tehdino or blue_da_pikachu) and Finn the Human from Adventure Time. It was created by Ace, (lets_talk_about_that) and is little-known. I thought I created dat! XD ' '~>Rawr<~ Ace: How about I put it down on here, thought of it and you also thought of it? GREAT MINDS THINK ALIKE :D Rawinn for life! ~Starburst Colburst Colburst is the ship between Starburst (katsoma33 or robstar_is_forever) and Cole, the Master of Earth from Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. This ship was created by Starburst because she can and all you gum wads better step off. It is unknown to OMC, but takes over Starburst's brain. All she thinks about is Cole. She eats, sleeps, breathes, and thinks Cole. Cole Cole Cole. Starburst does not like Marshall Lee anymore. Starburst likes referring to herself in the third person. Message to Cole fangirls: BACK OFF FANGIRLS FOR COLE IS MINE AND YOU WILL NOT TAKE HIM FROM MOI. GO PICK ON ZANE OR SOMEONE CUZ I DON'T SHIP ZANE AND PIXAL. BUT NOT JAY OR KAI. JAY IS NYA'S AND KAI IS SKYLOR'S. Chuno Chuno is the lesbian ship between Charm—furry73bouncy or dragonair-and-flygon—and Yuno Gasai from the anime Future Diary. This ship was created by Charm because YOU ONLY LIVE ONCE, and also because everyone had a fictional ship and Charm didn't, but really liked Yuno Gasai, so yeah. :3 P.S. YUNO IS MIEN Asutrus Okay. This is the ship of me, Citrus, and Asuna from SAO. Don't judge, because it's better then shipping me with a Flying Blue Cat. (That ship is called Cappy. Now that I think of it.. That's actually the name of a Kirby enemy..) I saw Chuno and the idea randomly popped into my head. I know I have a lot of fictional ships. Only because I'm FA. Forever Alone ;-; Charrie Ships Sunblood Sunblood is the ship of Dragonz' (smitka2006) Charrie, Sunny, and Super's (superfuri502) Charrie, Prince Redblood. This ship hasn't been active for quite a while, now. Tase Tase is the ship of Flame's (Tiny-pachirisu) charrie Chase and Citrus' (candyzandy45) charrie Tess. This ship is no longer active. Spaclebunny Spaclebunny is the ship between Citrus's charrie, Sparklebunny48 and Catz's charrie, Ace. Ace is not to be confused with Ace, the Outsider. Catz just randomly made up this ship name. Sparkle and Ace really bonded on the forum, ACE NEEDS A GIRL FRIEND!, ''and now Ace loves her, Ace: I DO NOT!!! Yes, you do, Ace. I read about it in your diary, you silly boy. x3 '''Hertex' Hertex is the ship between Dash's charrie, Vortex, and Chatter's charrie, Hero. It happened in a Hogwarts roleplay, created by Panda, another Outsider, when Dash suggested she and Chatter make their charries sorta like each other. By the way, Vortex is a boy, and Hero is the girl. They bonded when, in the roleplay, they both got put in Gryffindor. Dash put him there for that specific reason. If not, she would have put her other charrie Venus in there and Hertex would have never happened. But it was for the best. In the roleplay, Venus was shown whining that she got put in Hufflepuff and not Gryffindor. The ship name was made by Panda. Vortex: I MISS HER SO MUCH! Storven Storven is the ship between Starburst's (katsoma33 or robstar_is_forever) charrie Storm and Citrus's (candyzandy45) charrie Raven. This ship was created by Starburst because she wanted to, and joined by Citrus because Starburst asked her to. Storven has not been active lately. If you're wondering about Destiny, Storm broke up with her because they were having issues...''if you know what I mean. Fictional Character Shippings '''Dramione' Dramione is the ludicrous, barbaric, idiotic shipping of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger from the Harry Potter franchise. Granger doesn't deserve such a man, anyways, and Draco's Ace's boy. HUZZAH! No Hermione, you sit in the corner with Ron. Yes, huggy the Ronnypants. DO IT. Excuse me, but my friend adores that ship. I for one hate the ship... but, not everyone shares our opinion.' ~ Dash But why would you like this ship. xD '~Citrus. Sorry lol I ship it. '~Catz'' '''Romione Two words: Much better. Watlock Watlock is the ship between Dr. Joan Watson and Sherlock Holmes from Elementary. This is specific to Elementary since in Elementary, Watson is female, and in other Sherlock-based programs, male instead. In the program, Watson is helping Sherlock, who is a drug addict in the program, as a companion to stay clean, etc. etc., for all this information is on the OMC Fandoms page. Ace is the only known shipper of this. Drarry The fictional ship between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy from the Harry Potter franchise. It is popular on other sites but little known in OMC. Draco belongs to Harry. That is final. I don't think Drarry would go past Ace. ~Starburst Sadly Ace doesn't even exist in the HP universe. ^.^ Winterwatcher Winterwatcher is a very popular ship to the FanWings (fans of Wings Of Fire). It is the ship between Winter the IceWing, nephew of Queen Glacier, and Moonwatcher/Moon, the mind-reading, future-seeing NightWing. RobStar RobStar is the ship between Robin and Starfire from Teen Titans. RobStar has had many attempts to kiss in Teen Titans, but their first kiss was in Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo. Their relationship was serious in Teen Titans ''(followed by hints of BBRae), but in the stupid excuse of a spin-off ''Teen Titans Go!, Starfire doesn't show ANY affection for Robin, who is WAY more obsessed with Starfire. WAT HAF DEY DUN. BBRae BBRae is the ship between Beast Boy and Raven from Teen Titans. Their kiss was in the Teen Titans Go! episode "Rocks and Water". Beast Boy shows extreme affection toward Raven, but Raven acts like she doesn't care, both in Teen Titans and Teen Titans Go! (even though she's got it so bad for Beastie there. Get in with te beastdude. dooo ittttt). Ace ships this, and another unnamed Outsider that made this article (Hehe, it was me. ~Starburst) does and it is unknown, but possible that other Outsiders do too. Glorybringer Glorybringer is an extremely popular ship in the Wings of Fire fandom. It is the ship between Queen Glory of the RainWings, and Deathbringer the NightWing assassin. The way they met is one of the most memorable moments in Wings of Fire: The Hidden Kingdom, when Glory disguises herself as an IceWing, and finds Deathbringer plotting to kill her, and Princess Tsunami. Deathbringer, not knowing that she was his target in disguise, started flirting. They eventually fell for each other, after being 'frenemies' for books 3-4. Darter ASDFGHJKL MA OTP! Just kidding. But Darter is the ship of Dark Matter 1 x Dark Matter 2. It was created by Citrus because why not..? It's obviously not canon... But anthyding can hadplen. Gravity Falls reference there. Sweeeeet. ~Starburst Yayyyy, people get my references :D ~ Citrus There's a fanmade Twitter of Giffany called @S00sIsMine. '~Starburst'''''